pokemon high school storys
by arlee517
Summary: this is about pokemon high school there are no pokemon sorry i just don't know how to write battles. going though high school and hanging out. that high school is a ash and his freinds face challenges.


This is called Pokémon high school now this does not have Pokémon in it and wont. This is if dawn ash Gary misty may Pual and More people in a normal world and yes I will have references like ashes dog the golden retriever is named Pikachu. And much more and this will be in third person and first person at times. They are also starting freshman year f= freshman sm=sophomore s= senior and j means junior. M= middle school

Ages:

F Ash:15

f Gary :15

f Pual:16

f May: 14

m Max:11

f Dawn:16

s Brock: 19

Chapter one new beginnings

Ash pov

I woke up franticly to the loudness of my alarm. I got up quickly and ran to my drawer and opened it. Grabbing a shirt and going to my closet grabbing a pair of dark blue Hans jeans. Grabbing my jacket and running out the door and thinking to myself '_I'm late'_ running down the stairs and in to the kitchen, opening the cabinet grabbing a hand full of lucky charms I run to the door and in front of me was dawn, max and may all standing there.

3rd person

Ash had no idea that max sneak in and changed the alarm to say 7:30. Ash said franticly " what are you doing here school starts in 5 minutes."

Max said "ash I had changed your alarm to say 7:30. It 4 am" Ash gave max an angry look.

Then dawn spoke up shivering from the winter cold "a-are yo-you g-g-go-going t-to let us in" ash moved out of the way and let them in. dawn running to the kitchen and grabbed a mug and filled it with water and put it in the microwave.

Ash then said "ya help you self" may giggled and max laughed slightly.

Dawn then said "sorry ash I forgot to ask" hearing the ding she turned opening the door and walking over to anther opening it and saw that the box of coco was on the top shelf. The 5,5 girl could not reach and said to ash who was watching TV with may and max " can you grab this hot coco mix from the cabinet".

He turns toward her and said "I'd be glad to assist you" dawn slightly blushing.

As he walked toward may turned slightly to max and said In a soft whisper " I think dawn likes ash".

Max with a told you so face said in a soft whisper "what was your first clue the blushing or the fact that she called you and asked if you wanted to go over to ashes before school".

Ash grabbed the coco and dawn had been starring at his eyes when he walked over here and grabbed the coco "dawn are you ok" ash said looking at here as she was in deep thought. She was thinking if he had liked her in the way she liked him. Then it ended as dawn heard a loud "DAWN! Are you ok" Dawn blushed as she ran to the bath room. Ash walked after her and as he got there he heard the door lock and dawn who was crying slightly. "dawn come on "ash said

Back with may and max on the sofa "told you" max said

Followed by may saying "shut up"

Hours past as ash had fell asleep next to the door waiting for dawn to come out of the bath room. Dawn slightly opened the door. Looking at ash eyes dry walked down stairs. Max and may still watching cartoons and she slowly tried to make her way to the door then max said " leaving so soon".

"How did you hear me" dawn asked

"I didn't the screen on the TV with the glare it's like a mirror" max said

May said to dawn "you should wake ash we have an hour before the first bell"

Dawn looking scared said " can you do it please"

"I guess" may said walking up the stairs seeing ash sleeping at the top of the stairs. Nudging his sholder.

He woke up in a panic and said " im not sleeping"!

May giggled and helped him to his feet and she says "dawn's down stairs".

As ash thanked her and got up he went down stairs dawn was once again in the kitchen making hot coco. She turned around to see ash walking to her. As ash got to her dawn stalled and said "we need to get going or we will be late". They all left the Ketchum residence walking a few blocks and then max left the group and went right towards school. as dawn ash and may walked to school in silence.

Then may broke the silence and said "so dawn why did you run off"

Dawn said "I'll tell you in gym ok"

Gym class

Ash is in the art studio drawing and painting and May and dawn are in the gym stretching for the 1 mile runoff the week. May was by dawns side and misty next to her all wearing sweats and long coats to keep the cold out. "So dawns are you going to tell us" may say with sly look on her face.

Misty cut in on the convocation and said as they were walking out side to start the run "tell us what"? Dawn ran a head of them and a tear ran down her face as she ran around the track.

She thought to herself 'I can't believe he caught me staring at him he sounded anger' hearing her friends say her name she slowed to a walk being out of breath from where she sprinted ahead.

May asked "what happened"

She spoke up "I stared at ash and he yelled an sounded angry"

"Ash probably wasn't angry he did ask what's wrong" may said

"I didn't hear him" dawn said

Before being interrupted by misty "NO way! You like ash"

"I guess I kinda do" dawn said

"you have to tell him"may said

Dawn raising here eye brow and eyes getting wider said "no, no way I don't even know if he likes me"

"We can find out" misty said as dawn turned torward her and gve her a hug

May lipped "no, no, no, no"

Misty lipped while still in a hug from dawn "why"

May lipped "fine" have no reason why to say no.

Dawn said releasing them form a hug "thank you, thank you, thank you".

5th period lunch

Dawn, may, ash, Gary, Paul, and Brock who took a double lunch to see his friends. They all sat there talking about varies things. Then the topic of girlfriends and boy freinds came up and then ash said something amazing to her ears "I'm still single"

Then Gary said "I got to get you a girlfriend"

Ash said "I'll find one on my own time".

Misty asked ash after dawn left to put up her tray "do you like dawn"

Ash whispered in Misty ear "ya I guess

Misty whispers "you should tell her, text me she is coming back".

Ash and misty pull out there phones and start texting each other ash said in the text "when and how"

She sent back " at you house when we all go over there later".

He sends back "fine"

Later at ashes house

Ash, dawn, misty may Gary and max are sitting on the couch watching tv. Ash got up and went into the kitchen to grab a drink.

Ash comes out of the kitchen and going out the front door and went to the back yard to the swings and sat there.

**thanks for reading **

**pm with suggestions**


End file.
